Three's A Crowd
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Andromeda received an invitation in the mail that could possibly change her life, her career and relationship with Deadpool forever. Does she stay home and possibly risk the lives of her cherished students or does she go and face one of her biggest fears in the form of an old team mate who may not be the man or monster she remembers.
1. Unexpected Delight

**Author's Note -** So this is a re-write of three separate stories I did three years ago, changed the OC and pushed them all together into _**ONE GIANT STORY TO TAKE OVER THE TRI STATE AREA!**_

...

Ahem...sorry, got a little Doofenshmirtz, it's passed. So this one should be complete pretty fast, hopefully if I don't get hung up on the quippy, one liners set to come up soon, you'll see. Anyway...time for online hugs...

A huge thank you to **Val** for pushing me to put this back out there and see where it goes and for all the Deadpool love you give me! Love you muchly lady xoxox! And to **Craig** and **Mr. Dark Jedi** on the **Twitter** for the push in the right direction as well, you gentlemen are too kind to this girl geek :-).

**Legal stuff -** I own no Marvel characters whatsoever, that is all the creation of people far more talented than I. And I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb either (see above reference).

So here's the beginning, and just be forewarned I kinda make Sabretooth a bit cuddly...I can hear the eye rolling.

Anyway, I'll stop typing so you can start reading, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Big black eyes were fixed to the screen as the picture fizzled in and out. It was her accent that initially caught his attention, something Creed never thought he'd hear again after she put a bullet in him so long ago. Chuckling a bit as he rubbed his chest where the scar should have been, that took balls for the tiny girl to swallow that much rage, face a beast, shoot and kill him. A smirk appeared as the picture cleared and the camera made a close up on her face, Victor didn't remember her being that beautiful. Andromeda was just a kid when she was recruited for Weapon X, cute but an enormous pain in the ass and always hanging around the runt and Wilson.

Now here she was again, an X-man and defending the runt's actions after their last little tussle in the park. Figures, still a pain in the ass and a do-gooder, he reached for the knob but her eyes kept him from turning it off. Creed watched and listened to her as if it was a bedtime story.

"Ah, Victor, already watching," Magneto entered, always keeping tabs on his former colleague.

Creed turned away in a huff, "What of it? I like to see the runt squirm."

Eric put a hand on his shoulder, "I meant Andromeda, forever eloquent. How she never blames you, instead only advocates Wolverine's actions?"

"So she uses fancy words, that doesn't make her better," Creed said gruffly, which he regretted almost instantly, something he never did.

"I see," the older mutant said knowingly as he turned to leave, "She was brilliant last night," Eric said casually.

Victor looked at Magneto, "You saw her?"

"Yes, she is currently playing Eponine in Les Miserables, truly exceptional."

Creed watched Eric leave before returning to the screen, staring at the blonde once again he whispered, "Eponine."

Dressed in what he could call his best clothes and after scaring someone out of their ticket he made his way to the mezzanine. The beast like man could hear all the whispers and could feel the frightened pairs of eyes on him as he passed. What they thought didn't matter; he wasn't here for them he didn't care if they knew Sabretooth was present. Settling down into the small seat he began to wonder why he was even there, why was he curious about this frail. There was a pang of guilt calling her that, yet another feeling he never experienced, made him uneasy. Shifting in the theater seat and pulling his coat up around him, Creed moved to get up but the house lights went down and the drums started.

Patiently he waited. Patience was something he only had when waiting for prey. Andromeda appeared as Eponine, her blonde hair covered under a brown wig and cap. Her expression was one of pure love for Marius, Victor remembered that look on her face. He saw it constantly when she looked at Wade. Wilson, that pretty boy punk, not so pretty now but thirty times the cocky and more than a pinch insane since he got dumped from Weapon X; scoffing a bit louder than he thought he got shushed by a patron. Creed sneered back and the man cowered into his seat.

Turning back just in time for 'On My Own', that ballad he had no idea why he enjoyed it so much. Straightening up in his seat to hear her better and keeping his keen eyes on her as she walked slowly around the stage. The blonde opened her mouth to sing and the first note was clear as bell and even more beautiful that he remembered. Victor hadn't heard her sing in years, but the memory of that empty training room and the voice echoing through the hallways of the bunker. This song saved her life that day and the days after until she left. Victor joined in the standing ovation she received and stayed just until 'A Little Fall of Rain' was over.

Standing outside the theater in a fall drizzle Creed kept hearing her voice in his head. He wanted her, but he had to go about it another way than his usual methods of breaking, ripping and tearing. Victor would find a way, his brain overwhelmed with thoughts as he stalked away into the night.


	2. The Invitation

_**Four years later:**_

Andy scoured the newspaper looking for any hint or clue to Wade's whereabouts, not that she'd find any, SHIELD was good at covering their tracks; but Wade was even better at leaving breadcrumbs when he couldn't contact her. With her nose stuck in the paper she didn't hear Logan come in and let out a small yelp when the invitation hit her in the face. The heavy and expensive ivory envelope was beautifully engraved with the school's address in gold lettering:

_Miss Andromeda Sorin_

_1407 Graymalkin Lane_

_Salem Center, NY 10560_

"Logan," she called him back into the room, "Do you know where this came from?"

The short man shrugged, "I just get the mail kid," and walked away.

The blonde opened the letter carefully as not to rip the envelope, she pulled out two tickets to Les Miserables, seventh row orchestra center for that night at 9 and a card with a simple and beautifully written message:

"_Please grant me the honor of your presence tonight. – V"_

The telepath's curiosity piqued even more, tickets to Les Miz and a mystery date. Holding the card trying to pick up any residual thoughts from the sender, but whoever V was must have had someone else write the card to keep their anonymity. Searching the envelope over to see if there was a postmark or return address to give some clue but there was nothing. Smiling she thought, "Who would one, go through so much trouble to keep their identity a secret and two get me tickets to my favorite show." Glancing up at the clock, "Damn, I'm late," she put the card and tickets pack in the envelope as she dashed down the hall nearly running into Hank. He was hanging upside down reading. He did this on a regular basis, said the blood flow to the brain was better. She smiled at the professor, "Just the blue furry man I was looking for," she pushed his small spectacles up his nose.

Dr. McCoy somersaulted off the beam, "How can I help Andromeda?"

"Any way you can tell me where this card was mailed from?"

"With no return address and only a Manhattan postmark, I thought you had a challenge for me," he smiled, "Hurry up before you're later than normal."

The blonde hurried into the classroom of waiting students carrying on conversations or reading, "Sorry, normal excuses and mail delivery was extremely exciting today." A few scattered laughs made their way through the classroom. "Right, where did we leave off yesterday?"

"Blocking," Kitty reminded her.

"Thanks, so get into your groups and we'll start from the top." The kids got into groups of three as Andy tried to push through their blocks. They were doing really well and she was impressed that they could block and some could repel her. Most of the kids were a quick study and could apply the techniques soon after she taught them, she paired the quick learners up with the not so quick to help everyone learn at the same pace. They were really getting through her mental attacks today, completely distracted by her mystery date and that she hadn't heard from Wade in a few weeks. Before she knew it class was over and Beast was walking in with her envelope.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing more than you did, I'm afraid," he informed her.

Andy smiled, "It was a long shot, thanks for trying Hank," she hugged him and sighed, "I guess I'll just find out who this is when I meet them."

"You're not goin' alone," Logan growled softly from the doorway.

"Logan," she started but before she could say anything else he grabbed the invitation and smelled it.

"It's too clean," he told her, "I don't like it."

"You don't like anything fun," she told him taking back the invitation, "This is my decision, my life, if it is a trap I am fully capable of handling myself and getting out of the situation before it gets out of hand, telepath if you don't remember," she whispered pointing to her head and smiling.

"It could be anyone," Logan countered.

The blonde crossed her arms, "Anyone who knows my favorite musical and knows exactly where I like to sit in the theater?"

"Logan, Andromeda can handle herself and has done so on many occasions. If this does happen to be a trap she can call for back up and we can be there to help her. It's her decision to go," Charles said rolling into the classroom to stop the commotion.

"Thank you Charles."

The doorbell rang and Jean yelling "Andy, door!" interrupted what Wolverine was going to argue with next. Andy bolted out the room and down the hall to the front door where a few delivery men stood with several packages.

"Andromeda Sorin," the man with an electronic clipboard asked.

"That's me," she politely confirmed.

"Please sign here," he handed her the clipboard and she signed as best she could, her nerves were showing. Once her signature was down one man came in with a crystal vase with two dozen roses, one blood red and the other lavender, her favorite color. Another man handed her a corset laced strapless dress, also dark red in color. The man at the door then gave her a large velvet jewelry box which held a necklace and earrings; small diamonds in the shape of tear drops surrounding larger round rubies. The bracelet was alternating round diamond and rubies. There was another card with the jewelry which read:

"_Andromeda,_

_A car will pick you up at 6:30 to bring you into the city for dinner. I look forward to seeing you. – V"_

Andy was so stunned by the gifts she nearly lost her senses. She looked at the man slack jawed with nothing to say. He turned to leave when she found her voice, "Wait," she choked out, "I have to know who sent these gifts."

The man looked through his delivery log, "Creed & Co," he said nonchalantly as he turned to leave.

The name Creed almost knocked the blonde over like a ton of bricks. It all made sense. How could she not see the connection? The musical, the seats, Eponine; that day in the training room and how terrified she was singing to that monster and the days after that. Looking down at the exquisite gown and jewelry which had to have cost a fortune in her hands, had Victor changed? Was he not the savage animal she once knew?

"Creed," Logan seethed with rage from behind her, "Tell me you're not goin now!"

Snapping out of her trance, "I have to," she said softly, he heard her. Wolverine let out a guttural growl and Andy turned, "What if I don't and he attacks the school? It's better if I go, at least now I know who I'm meeting." Logan stormed off towards the garage and a few minutes later a motorcycle roared to life. He wouldn't be heard from for a few days, he always did that when he didn't get his way or needed to blow off steam. Andy chuckled a bit, "Victor Creed, what do you have in store for me?" She gathered up her new things and took them to her room, feeling a rather odd mix of anticipation, nerves, and fear.


	3. Tip of the Triangle

**Author's Note -** My favorite and probably most dreaded part...the introduction of one Mr. Wade Winston Wilson aka Deadpool. Ok so the skinny if you don't know, Deadpool is insane and by going by the comics he has two other personalities in his head that interact with him and each other you will see them pointed out in bold and italic while the Wade speaking is bold & italic. Deadpool also breaks the fourth wall, he knows he's a comic book, I'm trying to bring that into this story and because it a re-write I'm bringing that piece into the 4th wall shtick. I'm trying not to make him too quippy or one liner-y but at the same time have him be the funny and insane character I love. (Sorry...I'm almost done I swear).

**Legal stuff -** I do not own any Marvel characters but if I had a choice it would be Wade Wilson and I do not own any DC characters either (you'll see).

**Shout outs -** My lovely ladies - **Val** (thank you for the review & favorite), **DeDe, Siarh and Miss SifiChick** thank you for your encouragement and helpful words. Love you!

**BoulderKuzon -** Thank you for making this story a favorite I hope that you continue to like it :-)

So, I'm done typing your ear off, so here's the next chapter, sorry it's kinda short, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The day started off like the last 70 had, holier than thou Nick Fury barking orders at him through the Bat-phone. It was all blah, blah, Skrull queen, blah, blah computer virus, blah, blah, don't mess it up, same shit different day. As sappy as it was…

"**And boy was it!"**

_**"Do you mind, I'm trying to inner monologue here. Where was I?"**_

"**Being sappy about what's her name."**

_**"Oh, right, thanks,"**_ as sappy as it was he missed Andy. These two month long missions with only a week home were starting to get to him. All he had time to do was sleep and prepare for the next trip out. He missed the freedom of being a mercenary, but he was doing this for her, she was worth it.

"_Do you have déjà vu?"_

"**They have ointment for that."**

"_If I wasn't a separated personality and had my own eyes, I'd be rolling them. I meant that we've done this before. This seems awfully familiar."_

"**Hmm…let me think."**

"_Well this could take a while."_

_**"Are you two done…I've still got a monologue to finish."**_

"**Oh yeah, wasn't she British too?"**

His phone rang interrupting and he punched the speaker button, Fury's deep voice echoed through the small hotel room, "Deadpool?"

_**"What's up Nicky?"**_

"Have you memorized the new specs that we sent?"

_**"Yeah, child's play, get in, get out maker her scream."**_

"**I know he's said that before. Hey can't you come up with anything more original?"**

"_Who are you talking to?"_

"**I don't know, he does it all the time, figured I'd give it a try."**

"Listen Wilson this is a delicate operation, so the sooner this is over the sooner you can go home. So don't screw it up!"

_**"When have I ever screwed things up,"**_ Wade hung up before Fury had a chance to actually list anything. Wilson started to pack up his gear when the phone rang again. _**"Look, Nicky I'm not sorry,"**_ he started.

"Wilson, pack up and get back to the manor."

_**"What?"**_

"**What?"**

"_What?"_

_**"Logan,"**_ Wade said gleefully, _**"buddy is that you? How'd you get this number?"**_

"Stop screwin' around and get back home, now! You're the only one that can talk some sense into her," Wolverine growled into phone.

_**"What happened? Is she ok? Dammit Logan, talk to me!"**_

"She's walkin' into a trap."

_**"Did you try and stop her?"**_

"**What does he mean? Are we gonna have to save her? Ooh, perfect opportunity for rescue sex!"**

"_Seriously?"_

"**What, it's a thing!"**

"_A pathetic thing, but if it gets us laid, who am I to argue."_

_**"Hey, shut up! Woman I love in possible mortal danger. Why would she knowingly walk into a trap? Logan, I'm not gonna ask again, what happened?"**_

"She got a card invitin' her to dinner in the city and tickets to the theater," he said the sentence in such a way it was like the world was coming to an end.

Wade laughed hysterically for five minutes, _**"No more, Logan,"** _he wiped a tear away. _**"Oh, that's good, dinner and a show equal mortal danger! Tell me another! Can kittens turn you to stone with their icy stares of death too? It was probably Stark or Rogers or hell even Coulson, people I don't need to worry or care about. Dom will fine,"**_ he went to hang up the phone.

"It was Creed," Logan told him.

Deadpool's eyes narrowed through his mask, _**"Creed,"**_ he hissed, _**"I'll be right there."**_


	4. Anticipation

**Author's Note -** So another day another chapter. Another busy life in the day of one Miss Aisling Isobel...if you follow me on the Twitter you know what's been going on. Let me just say, dude whatevs...

Now onto what you came here for (hopefully), chapter four Victor Creed is kinda cuddly, but we do see some of the old Sabretooth pop out. I'm not making him a kitten, that would be unwise. I love the character of Sabretooth too much to make him completely docile (read Search, Seek & Destroy, you'll see). There's really not much else I can say that won't give away what happens...so shout out time!

**Valiant, DeDe324, Siarh, Rhanon Brodie, Shawnon, Holly, Bad Coq, Ivana, Coni, Helena, Sutto, Jim, Ms. Reedus Clark, Ack-life, Charmane, Melissa, Kristy, April, Brandi, Cain, Lori, Esmeralda, David, Michele, Rissy, Patrick, Jen, SifiChick -** I want to thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for pushing me and being so supportive to me when I needed it. You all are the best interweb friends a girl could ask for and I love each and every one of you dearly! You being there for me helped so, so much in getting this chapter up here so thank you, it is dedicated to you all. Love you guys!

**Dan -** I know you won't read this, which is fine but just know I love you and you are the best man a girl could have! You rock babe! xoxoxxxx

With that said...onto chapter 4, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Creed paced in front of the picture window overlooking the city. His mind nowhere near work, all he could think about was Andromeda. Why the hell was he getting so worked up over some girl, he hardly knew, but here he was, Sabretooth acting like a teenage girl waiting for the phone to ring. Stopping to watch the bustle of people down below he called to his assistant, "Paige."

The red head jumped up from her desk grabbing her notepad and scrambling into his office, "Yes, Mr. Creed?"

He had noticed that the fear had nearly left her voice, took less time than the last girl he had, he smiled a bit, "Has everything been sent over to the Xavier manor?"

"Yes, the tickets and the packages have been sent, Shawn will leave at 6 to pick Miss Sorin up and I picked up your suit on my lunch break. Is there anything else you require Mr. Creed?"

"No, you can leave early," Victor said softly.

"Thank you Mr. Creed." Paige gathered up her things quietly and left for the night leaving him alone with his relentless thoughts.

Sitting at his desk still looking out the window, it was raining. Appropriate, it was raining that night when he saw her the last time. A hundred different scenarios played through his head if she did come would she bring the X-men, or just the runt or Wilson. Would she come alone? Would she come at all? Elbows on his knees he sighed, hoping that the blonde would see this for what it was and not an ambush. Looking at the clock, it was 5:00 PM and the second hand didn't seem to be moving, time was standing still. This wasn't like him at all. Getting up he started pacing again, as the blood started moving faster through his veins ire started to flow through him as he started to question himself.

"Would she see I've changed? That I'm not the same animal I was that tried to rip her apart? Could she ever think about or even entertain the idea of having feelings for me? Could anyone be that forgiving?" Victor growled balling up his fist feeling the anger now surging through him as he hit the marble desk cracking it, "Why am I letting her get to me this way?"

"Don't you know Victor," a familiar and unwelcome Texan accent drawled from the door. Footsteps echoed through the quiet room as Creed settled his panting not looking up at the Colonel. "She's special, a rarity among your heathen kind. That's why we always sent you after her, trying to find a weakness in that mind of hers. We wanted to break it then put it back together only to break it again. But she knew every move we were making, even before we did. We needed you to terrorize, beat, rape, whatever it took to make Miss Sorin submissive so that in time she and Logan could become the perfect weapons…"

"She's NOT a weapon!" Creed snapped at the military man turned preacher, his top lip curled up over his fangs and brow in a deep crease. "You're not welcome here," he hissed through grinding teeth.

The Colonel laughed slightly, "Victor," he shook his head in disappointment, "have you fallen in love with her? Do you think she could ever return the favor? A bright and exquisite girl like Andromeda, hardly. She's still with Wade or Deadpool or whatever he's calling himself nowadays." He shook his head again, "That was something we all wanted stopped before it began, just disaster waiting to happen. Wilson brought out the rebellion in her, made her a hell of a fighter but from that point on she couldn't be broken, not even by the mighty Sabretooth," he mocked.

Victor glowered at the man leveling a black eyed stare, "I may have wanted to break her then, but not now, I've changed."

"Oh, yes, I can see that," he said looking around the office, "Expensive art of the walls, designer tailored suits, assistants dead in the hallway…such a shame she was a lovely girl," he shook his head, "This isn't the Sabretooth I watched slaughter thousands mercilessly and took what he wanted from women, leaving them bloodied, in pain, some dying and some dead. No this is just Victor Creed no animal rage or lust, just a pathetic love struck mutant pretending to be a man," Stryker turned and calmly left.

Victor's face stuck in a grimace, keen eyes glued to the wily man as he left. When he knew Stryker was gone Creed bounded to the hall to see if Paige was really dead, there was nothing, no trace of blood on the floor or wall, no smell of it in the air. He called her to make sure, she answered, relieved he made up some excuse about forgetting something and then hung up when he found it. This wasn't over Stryker wouldn't just talk and leave, Creed would have to be cautious with Andromeda tonight.

Pushing his encounter with the Colonel to the back of his mind for the moment, he focused on getting ready. It was almost 6 now and he needed to be down at Bouley to make sure everything was in place for dinner. He donned his suit and tie and ever so lightly applying cologne. He hardly ever wore anything that had fragrance as it interfered with his sense of smell; however this being a special occasion he would forgo his usual avoidance. Smoothing his tan hair and tying it at the base of his neck he threw on his trench coat and left to check on his arrangements.

The restaurant had everything covered, the champagne, the food and it would be empty except for a skeleton crew. Victor didn't want the telepath being distracted by random thoughts she couldn't manage to block out and he didn't want to ruin his chances with other men to look at her, he wanted to remain as calm as possible. He waited outside the doors, nerves bubbling under the surface of his skin. The hair on his arms and neck were buzzing, nearly jumping at every black town car that came his way. Then his car came, he could smell her again, she smelled heavenly. The runt and the other X-men weren't with her and neither was Wilson. She had come alone. Shawn pulled to a stop then Victor opened the door and extended his large dinner plate sized hand, a moment later a dainty and delicate set of fingers were placed in his. Victor helped her out and nearly lost his breath looking at her.


	5. Tidal Waves and Butterflies

**Author's Note -** a HUGE thank you to all those that are enjoying my rewrite! Chapter five and still going strong, I hope to have chapter six up later this week. I'm having such a great time writing this and that's mostly thanks to all of you!

_**Shouts & virtual hugs -**_

**Rhanon Brodie -** Woman, you could have knocked me over with a feather after that review! Gah! Love you & thank you again so, so much!

**Patrick -** Thank you RTing chapter four, that made me jump out of my skin!

**Katie -** Sorry about the Deadpool confusion, but I promise if you hang in there it'll be worth it! Thank you for the awesome review! Love you lady!

**VALid -** Thank you for the Twitter support, it is much appreciated!

**Siarh & DeDe -** You two keep me going when I don't think I have anything left and the willingness to cut a bitch ;-), so thank you so much ladies!

**Helena, April, SifiChick, Holly, BadCoq, Sutto, Shawnon, Coni, Jim -** I love you more than I can say for all your love and support. You guys are amazing and let NO ONE tell you differently!

*There is a Deadpool dialogue alert, this is the key: _**Deadpool's dialogue**_, _personality number1_, **personality number2*** This has been a Deadpool dialogue alert.

So onto Andy getting ready...not much else to say other than please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Andromeda stared at the dress on her bed running her fingers over the satin; it was quite possibly the most exquisite fabric she'd ever felt. Her face was stuck in a downcast stare, almost in a dream like this wasn't happening. God forbid, she wanted something like this to happen. The flowers, the dress, the jewelry, the night out, she wanted it no desperately needed all of it. The twinge of guilt became a tidal wave inside her stomach as if caved in on itself as thoughts turned to Wade. This was Victor Creed; Sabretooth and he was not to be trusted. True, she wasn't helpless and she made that point clear to Logan, but when the blonde was around Creed she tended to freeze.

Touching the dress again and sighing, Andy had to go, for her student's sake. Looking at the clock, 5 PM, and the second hand seemed to be moving at quickened pace just like her heart. The girl took care to get ready, showering, applying makeup, curling her hair and finding the right shoes before trying on the dress. It fit like a glove, almost like slipping on skin. It hugged every curve of her body perfectly accentuating them and hiding any flaw. Slipping on her heels, making her six feet tall, it wouldn't make a difference Victor would still tower over her, at last count he stood at over seven. Andromeda looked at her reflection and her eyes were distant looking almost lost.

"Something troubling you my dear," Charles said quietly from behind her.

"More than something," she turned blue eyes threatening to spill over.

Xavier wheeled closer to her, "Andromeda," he said softly taking her hand and leading the blonde to her bed. "I understand your hesitation given your history with Mr. Creed; however I don't think he'd go through all this trouble just to kill you."

"That's the trouble Charles. I've been searching my memory trying to remember the last time I was around for Logan's birthday or when I was here the last time Sabretooth attacked. I've always been in the city doing work for you or splitting my time with SHIELD when he's struck. Victor's been clever enough to know my schedule, to make sure that I'm not around. He's not setting an ambush like Logan thinks, he's courting me," the words got caught in her throat. After all this time, all the behavior she'd seen Creed practice when it came to the fairer sex, this was a complete turnaround.

"I see," the bald telepath thought deeply, "You're worried about betraying Wade."

"I feel I already have," she looked at her mentor, "Just by agreeing to go and getting excited about the prospect of this date…"

"Andromeda," he interrupted her, "my dear before you decide that you've ended your relationship, go see what happens. You've needed to have a talk Wade for a while now. I know it's been weighing heavily on your mind."

The blonde sighed and smiled slightly, "You always know, no matter how I try to keep things private, you always know."

"You tend to project when you worry. We'll work on it during our next session," he pulled her upright, "Troubling issues aside, Mr. Creed has excellent taste you look stunning my dear."

Andy blushed, "Thank you Charles," she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Glancing at the clock on her bedside it read 6:15, "Oh, it appears that my ride will be here shortly. Escort me to the foyer?"

"Of course," he took her hand and led her to the entrance hall of the manor. "Will you be alright waiting on your own?"

The blonde nodded, "I'll be fine," he gave her the look, "Charles, I'll be fine," she repeated laughing lightly. The professor laughed and nodded before leaving her. Andy blew out a breath checking her clutch for the tickets, her ID, pocket money, phone, mirror and lipstick. She checked and re-checked a few more times, checking the time on her phone, 6:18, "You've got to be bloody kidding me," she whispered. Sighing as a hand reached her out and touched her shoulder, the blue eyed girl jumped and let out a slight shriek.

"My apologies Andy," Dr. McCoy said from behind, "I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you how wonderful you look."

The blonde turned, "I'm a bit jumpy, and I'm sorry Hank. Thank you." McCoy was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang and Andy jumped and squealed again. "Really, Andromeda, he's not coming to the door himself," she scolded.

Hank answered it and there was a handsome young man of medium height with sandy blonde hair and chauffeur's hat in the crook of his arm, "Miss Andromeda Sorin," he asked and smiled at the beautiful young woman in the entrance hall.

Andy nodded and walked toward him, glancing back at Dr. McCoy for some encouraging words, he smiled, "You'll be fine, just remember you can leave any time."

Blowing out an anxious breath she took the driver's hand, his skin was warm and inviting. She felt the butterflies settle in her stomach as the young man led her to the rear passenger door of the town car. She settled into the back seat, not knowing what to expect and still a bit on edge. She wondered how he would look; she hadn't seen him in, as she mentally counted, over eight years; the night she put a bullet into him. Andy wondered if he knew that she was still with Wade. That was a sticky story.

After the betrayal of her superiors and what they did to Logan at Weapon X and what they wanted and tried to do to her. Leaving Wade was one of the hardest decisions she'd ever made, but she knew why he had to stay and he knew why she had to go. Cancer; it was fatal and if Wade left he would have been dead in a matter of months without the treatment he was getting at Weapon X. Andy broke out with Logan with the help of Wade but it was bittersweet and Wilson had to knock her out so she would leave.

The blonde's mouth upturned how she pined away for Wilson, turning down every single opportunity for a date that came along when she joined Charles' school. Then Logan came along with the new addition of an adamantium skeleton and the loss of most of his memory, with her help and Charles', Wolverine was able to get most of his memories of Weapon X back. That's when Victor came looking for him. Andy found Creed first. He toyed with her, like always, but she dodged and kept her distance, keeping one move ahead of him.

* * *

Sabretooth cackled, "Where's your boyfriend, frail? Couldn't come out and play," his deep voice echoing through the alley way as he jumped from wall to wall trying to confuse her. "Wanna know what happened to him little girl? Why Wilson never resurfaced?" He dropped behind her pinning her arms to her sides and whispered, "I killed him," he licked the side of her face as tears fell, "Not only that frail, I tortured the son of a bitch before I ended him, told him how I was gonna open you up like a pretty package on Christmas."

The telepath summoned all the strength that she could and focused, she'd only get one shot at this, his mind was tricky. Opening up her thoughts to their maximum radius pulling in everyone she could and then connecting to Creed transferring the thoughts to his mind before he knew what hit him. The beast howled in pain dropping to his knees. Andy leveled the pistol at his chest, "This is for Wade," and emptied the clip into the huge man. He lay there dead, but not for long. The blonde dropped the gun and felt numb and cold almost unable to cry when she heard clapping.

"_**I have seen some pretty spectacular death scenes, caused most of them, but that was downright cinematic. You my little leading lady deserve an Oscar or a jail sentence or whatever it is they give to real life killers**_," the voice said, it was playful and extremely juvenile.

The blue eyed girl looked up to see a man in red and black outfit strapped with a cache of weaponry, she could almost see a smile through the mask that covered his whole head. "Who are you?"

"_**You haven't heard of me,"**_ he asked mockingly hurt, not losing any of the youthful playfulness.

"_No one's heard of you…"_

"**Well, some people have, his sales are doing quite well."**

"_Whatever…"_

He moved closer and took off his mask to reveal his true face. He was bald, skin was covered in bumps and craters and the color was dark tan. He moved closer to her, his brown eyes open and begging for her to remember. His voice changed, it was softer and got older, _**"Come on Dom, don't you remember your old Sub?"**_

Andy cautiously moved forward taking a closer look, their nicknames and those eyes. Those brown and beautiful eyes even years, cancer and Weapon X couldn't touch, "Wade?"

* * *

The car pulled to a stop pushing Andromeda into the present, the driver turned, "You've arrived miss." The door opened a few moments later and a large hand extended to hers. Andy took it with almost no hesitation as Victor helped her from the car. As Creed looked at her there was slight and sharp intake of air.

"I'm very pleased you decided to join me," his voice was soft, but it still had a slight rough edge to it. This was definitely not the Victor Creed she remembered.


	6. Decisions, decisions

**Author's Note -** Yay for the writing bug! So it's basically Deadpool, Deadpool, Deadpool and Logan arguing. It was fun. The Deadpool chapters are fun, but a bit challenging for me to write, just because I don't have a lot of room for anything but dialogue (something I need to work on w/him), but I hope you all find it entertaining. :-)

*This is your Deadpool dialogue alert, it goes as follows : _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_ and **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue alert*

_**Shout outs & hugs:**_

**VALid -** I love that you mentioned his chapter as side story in a video game! I was squeeing all day! You made my day with your review and I love that you loved my "deja vu" line! I love you and thank you so much for all the Deadpool meme's and all the support, you are amazing!

**Patrick -** You my friend are too good and kind to me! Thank you for just being you and just enjoying my story, means the world to me!

**Katie -** Bother me as much as you like woman! I love that you are enjoying this story and you don't know who most of the characters are! That right there is the best compliment ever, because you aren't lost in this world that I've written in! Much love boss lady!

**Lady MacManus, amourReedus, LadyxAbsinthe and windwolf1988, Rhanon Brodie, Valerie E Mackin** - thank you all for the follow and/or favorite! I hope that you will continue to enjoy my madness

Ok, enough of my ramblings and onto some more (sorry), please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Wilson pulled up to the manor gate around 8 PM meeting Logan, both of them ready for a fight. _**"What the hell happened? Why did you let her leave?"**_

Logan rounded on him halfway up the walk, "Don't blame me, Wilson, I forbid her to go, but she wouldn't listen to me, told me she had to go. I went to get you."

Deadpool crossed his arms,_** "AW! Logan, does this mean you hate me less than Creed? Come give us a hug brother!" **_He opened his arms and walked toward Wolverine but only got four steps before he heard the distinct _schnickt, _Wolverine's claws were unleashed and pointed at Wade's belly_**, "Jeez, you really need to lighten up; a hug might brighten your day a bit."**_

"**Or spark a murdering spree."**

"_Yeah, but it could mellow him out a bit."_

"_**Look, let's just go inside, find out where she is and bring her back in one piece."**_

"**Maybe kick Creed's ass while doing so?"**

"_I think he's a bit more concerned with Andromeda or Amaliya or whatever Ash named her this time around…"_

"**Who…"**

"_You are hopeless."_

The pair walked into the manor and Charles met them in the foyer, "She's fine Wade. She'll be back in a few hours and you can speak with her then. She hasn't sent out a call for help and I don't expect her to. If I had suspected any misgivings on Mr. Creed's behalf I personally would have persuaded Andromeda to stay home," he turned to Logan, "May I speak with you for a moment." Logan nodded leaving with the Professor.

Wilson paced the floor, letting his damaged mind wander and looking at the clock every five minutes. This was beginning to feel like eternity, he wondered what could be taking so long and looked at the clock again, _**"Only 8:45, you've got to be kidding me!" **_He slumped down into a chair. Not knowing whether he should grab Kurt to take him to her, stay put, call Coulson, he'd have a team on her in seconds or roam the city screaming Stella! The waiting was driving him crazy.

"**You're already crazy."**

"_**Figure of speech, what is taking so long?"**_

"**Think she gave it up to him?"**

"_You've got to be joking right? She hates Creed, killed him remember?"_

"**Yeah, but what else could be taking so long?"**

"_**Hey, shut up! You aren't helping! How could she do this?"**_ Wade got up and paced some more then stopped, _**"She didn't do this, not alone, did she Ash? What can't answer? I know you want a piece of the Pool, everyone wants a piece of the Pool."**_

"Who are you talkin' to Wilson," Logan growled from behind him.

"_**My author, I'll get her later. What did you and the head X talk about?"**_

He snorted, "Told me I should let the girl have her freedom. Told him that she can't be runnin' off at the drop of hat and he said that it was her decision. Andy hasn't made a good decision since you came back," he growled.

Wade shook his head, crossing his arms again, _**"Do you have another setting to your voice other than growl?"**_ Logan unleashed his claws again. Wade just laughed, _**"Put those away was unless you're gonna offer shish-kebab. Look, dude, Andy can do anything she feels she needs to. She has a mind of her own and if she isn't getting the big 'I'll rape and kill you' vibe from big ol' Sabreface then there's nothing we can do but follow them and make sure she's safe." **_Logan smiled as he retracted his claws and grabbed his coat as Wade's phone rang. _**"Shit, it's Coulson."**_

"_Wait, didn't you want to call him a minute ago?"_

"_**Hey Phil, how's tricks…yeah, yeah…something came up. Andy's...she might be in trouble…she's in Manhattan…no, no, Wolverine and I are taking care of it. Yeah, I'll get back before I need to do the thing and the stuff, I promise," **_he hung up and Logan was giving him a look._** "What, super-secret spy stuff, you wouldn't understand and if I told you I'd have to kill you a bunch of times and I just don't have the time."**_

"**We have a little time…"**

"I don't understand you bub," he got in Wade's face, "you say you love her, yet you're just gonna roll over and let Creed…"

Lightening quick reflexes pushed a cocked .45 in Logan's face and didn't let him finish the sentence, _**"You finish that thought and I'll find the time to kill you a few times before I go get her myself. I don't need to prove myself you or anyone else for that matter, only her. Besides I'm gonna take romantic advice from Mr. Bachelor over here that is in love with someone else's girl? Not likely. Yeah, real helpful bub; so you gonna help me track her or do I need to get a more obedient dog?"**_

"**Note to self, don't piss me off."**

Logan and Deadpool mounted up and headed out to Manhattan, not knowing what to expect or what they were going to find. Wade was only hoping Andy was in one piece and if she found out that he followed her that he'd remain in one piece. The rode to Creed's office building that would be the best starting place.


	7. Love Stoned

**Author's Note -** GAH! The response I've gotten has been unbelievable! You all are awesome! Thank you so, so, so much! Ok, so they have arrived together and during their date the chapters will be Victor & OC together (I hope not to switch POV too much on you), it's just silly to make you read basically the same thing twice.

_***This is your cuddly Victor Creed warning, I'm not sorry...I got the idea in my head partly from the Blink storyline, he can be cuddly when he wants to be. This has been your cuddly Victor Creed warning.***_

_**My fave part, calling out awesome people! (I can't use peeps, just reminds me of yucky marshmallows...)**_

**Valerie E. Mackin -** Thank you so much for letting me bend your ear, means a lot to me! Love you much lady!

**DeDe324 -** GAH! For a comic nerd that is seriously the biggest compliment ever! I hope that you continue to like what I've written! :-D Love you!

**Siarh -** I'm so, so glad that you liked the verbal sparring between Wade and Logan. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it, period! Oh I'm just happy all around! Love you!

**Patrick -** I don't know what else to say other than thank you, you're an awesome guy and I'm super glad that I know you!

**Megohime of Mutsu -** Thank you for follow! I hope you continue to like it :-)!

Onto the next, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The blonde looked up at the enormous man and he looked stunningly handsome, "Thank you for the gifts Victor, they are lovely."

Creed raised the hand he was holding and kissed it lightly, "You are very welcome, Andromeda, you look exquisite," he inhaled her scent and she smelled even better up close and her skin tasted sweet with a hint of fire. He led her into Bouley, but touching and smelling her closely brought back thoughts of his old life; Creed pushed the thoughts out of his head shaking it off.

Andy smiled in spite of everything thinking, "Victor Creed has manners, huh…bet Logan never thought that would happen," the smile turned into a smirk as he escorted the blonde to a corner booth that had candles and champagne waiting. Looking around at the empty restaurant and the lovely table, she pushed all thoughts of Wolverine, Wade and her preconceived notions out of her mind. This was going to be a night to remember.

Once seated Victor handed the blonde a glass, "To new beginnings," he smiled and it drew up the corners of his mouth touching his eyes. The black eyes seemed less hollow and lifeless as she once remembered; now there was a kindness and a much different energy in them from the last time she had seen him.

"To new beginnings," she repeated smiling back at him touching his glass with hers. "I see you've done rather well for yourself," remarking as she took a sip.

Beaming with pride that she noticed how he had strived to change, "Yes, not as easy as taking, but working hard does have its rewards," he nodded to her.

The blonde's face lit up as the pieces fell into place, "That's why you haven't been running rampant on my comrades."

Swallowing the sip he'd taken and setting down his flute, "I figured it wouldn't benefit my new interests," he brushed her hand with his. Goosebumps flew all over Andromeda's body and electricity pulsed through her sending a pleasant chill down her back, unknowingly she leaned in closer to him. He could smell the change in her; this was going better than he thought possible. "I saw your performance as Eponine."

Blue eyes widened, "You came and saw me?" She was completely flattered and shocked, "That was forever ago."

"Erik told me about your performance and I had to see for myself," the name Erik felt odd coming off his tongue, he hand never addressed Magneto as Erik before.

A confused look came over her face, "That's odd; I've had conferences with Mr. Lehnsherr during and after my performance run had ended, he never mentioned it."

Dinner arrived before Victor had a chance to respond. Andy was taken back again with the beautiful spread he had ordered ahead of time. A beautiful four course meal and he had remembered that she was vegetarian and had requested the regular dishes be made to her standards. All the food was rich, decadent and extremely delicious. They both ate in relative silence but Creed watched her closely, almost studying her, until their plates were cleared for the dessert course.

"You have the tickets," he asked, still managing to keep the savageness out of his voice.

"In my purse; Victor, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he leaned in closer to her.

Andy inhaled a breath and looked at him with a bewildered expression, blowing out the air she asked, "Please don't take this to mean that I'm not appreciative of everything, I am; believe me I needed this, but why did you wait all this time," her words came out faster than she planned, something that happened when the telepath got nervous.

Sighing as he leaned back into the crimson leather of the booth, "Two reasons," He started almost avoiding her eyes, "one, I wanted to be able to give you everything you deserve and the second…" trailing off he didn't want to bring up Wilson, not when things were going so well, but he wasn't going to lie. Looking into the pools of blue staring at him, he almost growled, "I needed Wilson out of town for more than a few days."

The shock of the confession was almost like a sucker punch to her gut and the blonde lost the ability to breath for half a moment. Taking in what Victor told her and then looking at him, there was true remorse on his face. Something she had _never _seen on Creed's face, "So you know I'm still with Wade," she asked as her smiled dimmed. It had almost been two hours and she hadn't once thought of Wade, guilt twisted itself around her heart and sunk it into the pit of her stomach like a boulder. Averting her eyes from Victor, she wrung the napkin in her hands.

Creed reached out, cupping her hands stopping the nervous activity, gently holding her still, "Let's forget that last part," he smiled slightly, "Let's just focus on having a good time." Andy nodded in agreement as dessert came, a chocolate soufflé to share. She smiled and let out a small laugh. "What," Creed asked curious, wondering if he had gotten anything wrong.

The blonde laughed again, "This had been the best date I've ever been on! This is just so…" she trailed off trying to find the right word.

"What?"

"Amazing, fantastic, wonderful, brilliant, and shocking," she laughed, "I never would have pegged Sabretooth for romance," a smirk spread on her face as her voice became playful.

He remembered that face, he saw her look at Wilson that way thousands of times, all right before she kissed him. A sly grin crept onto his lips as he started to stroke her hand ever so lightly with one of his claws, "I'm not all rough and tumble, tooth and nail." Andy sighed as that pleasant chill of electricity hit her again, she closed her eyes. Victor could smell the change, the arousal in her and had to keep his in check, she wasn't making it easy.

Andromeda caught herself, clearing her throat, "We better eat this before it gets cold."

Creed nodded letting go of her hands, this wasn't just some frail in the alleyway. Andromeda was different and deserved to be treated as such. Finishing their dessert and another glass of champagne, he left a generous tip before helping her out of the booth. Escorting her to the car he noticed how graceful she moved, almost like she was dancing when she walked.

Once in the car he turned to his driver, "Shawn, to the theater," they rode in silence for a while, the former killer was just taking her in. How she had changed, she was 20 when she broke out of Weapon X, two years later she killed him and then four years ago he saw her perform. Almost 30 by his count and she had filled out into a beautiful woman, not the skinny pain in the ass kid he knew and wanted to throw into wall. He silently chuckled. The girl still had such a youthful appearance and whimsy that held such a fascination for him. "What are you doing for Xavier?"

The telepath lit up, "I'm teaching, those kids are my life! I'm also helping out with a project for SHIELD, but I'm not really supposed to talk about that," she put a finger to her lips, "I'd have to kill you," she paused, "Again." They both laughed a bit, even if it was a bit awkward. "I also do some PR work when Logan thinks it's a good idea to rearrange Central Park."

"Are you happy," he knew the answer but wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes, very…"she paused and her smile dropped.

He placed a large hand under her small chin, "What is it?"

"I'm so busy and Wade's gone a lot, I get rather lonely. Most of my free time is spent with teenagers, super spies or Logan, not exactly how girl likes to spend hours," she tried to laugh but failed.

Creed rand his fingertip over her cheek as she started to cry, afraid he hurt her, "What happened," he panicked.

Andromeda looked at him, light blue eyes swimming in saline, "I don't know how you knew Victor, but I've wanted, no needed this for so long. Just to be talked to, doted on, reminded that I'm beautiful…"

He cut her off with hard lips on hers and vice like hands on her arms. His eyes were shut tightly as he pulled her body into his. Andy tried to pull away as her eyes flew open and her tears spilled onto his face and into the corners of his mouth, it was like whiskey and it only made him kiss her harder. Still fighting to keep composure from ripping off that dress, taking what he wanted from her. The blonde took a breath and calmed down before melting into him. Once she relaxed Victor did as well enough to slightly pull away and break their lip contact. She licked her lip and tasted blood.

He smelled it, "I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that since you first sang to me," he whispered, voice was husky and dark.

"I know," she told him, her voice was thick and confident, "but let's try it my way." Creed looked into her eyes and they seemed to be on fire. Softly placing her lips on his, applying pressure. He let her lead, trying to follow being as gentle as he could. Her lips were so silky and he liked the way she tasted. Feeling the animal rising up in him again, his claws starting to elongate and he started to lean in on her when she quickly pulled away and whispered, "Sorry."

He turned her face to his, "No need for apologies," reassuring her just as the car stopped in front of the theater. Shawn opened the door for Victor but when he reached for Andy she paused for a moment.

"Give me a minute to freshen up," she said pulling out her mirror and lipstick. Putting on a fresh coat and fixing her somewhat disheveled hair she thought, "Damn you Wade, why do I have to love you so much?" She finished touching up and took Victor's hand exiting the car letting him lead her into the theater.


	8. Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note -** Well another dreaded Deadpool chapter is in the bag. This actually came a lot easier than I thought it would given that most of this story is re-write/re-vamp and this chapter was not in the original at all. So I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

*This is your Deadpool dialogue alert, the key is as follows, _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_, **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue alert*

A few shout outs before the chapter -

**Val -** I just can't say enough, I love that you're so into this, it makes my heart so happy. :-D

**Patrick -** You flat out floor me every time you tweet my story, thank you just doesn't cover it!

**Katie -** I freaking LOVED the way you described Creed and Deadpool! Had me crackin' up! So accurate!

Also a huge thank you to all those that support me, I appreciate you all so, so much. It really does mean a lot to me that you read what I write, whether you comment on it or not, so thank you. :-)

Now onto the chapter, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

"Are you almost done bub?"

"_**Shh…this takes patience, stealth, practice and skill,"**_ Wade said in a hushed voice as he worked to pick the lock on the office building.

"**You could just use a cinder block."**

"_Where is he gonna fit a cinder block in his pouches? How about you use the Cemtex and we hurry this up?"_

"_**Oh yeah, thought I used all that up…I miss that chair,"**_ Wade reached into a pouch pulling out a gray putty substance and pulling off a little piece he stuck it to the door. Attaching to wires with electrodes to it he charged the explosive. _**"You might want to back up, be a shame to have to put you back to together,"**_ Wilson grinned under his mask.

"**Please tell me that we're gonna kill him later?"**

"_What is with you?"_

"**I'm pent up."**

"_How does that even work?"_

The two mutants stood back a way as Wade blew the charge, just enough to get the door open and to not arouse suspicion. Locating which floor Creed worked on and taking the stairs just in case there were any surprises in store. It was quiet on the 25th floor you could hear the rain beating down and the sounds of the city vanished. The office space was enormous and filled with lavish things.

Wade gave an appreciative whistle, _**"Looks like Vicky did well for himself."**_ He turned to Wolverine, _**"You're super sniffer giving you anything?"**_

"Yeah and you ain't gonna like it," he turned and if it was possible, Logan's face was in more of a scowl than usual. Those coal eyes and wild hair just seemed to add to the hardness he always wore, "Stryker."

"**Fuck."**

"_Fuck."_

"_**FUCK!"**_

They headed out as quickly as they could. If Stryker and Creed were working together, Andromeda was in a hell of a lot more trouble they first thought, they had to find her and fast. When they got back outside Logan stopped.

"Hang on," he stopped Wade from mounting the motorcycle. "Stryker's path goes the opposite direction of Creed."

"_**Well whatdda we do? Split up, you take the fuzz ball and I take Mr. Holy Roller?"**_

"No," he glared past Wade in the direction of Bouley, "We take on Creed together, make sure the girl is all right. Once that's done, then we hit Stryker," a twisted smile crept onto the mutant's face.

"_**See you can be fun,"**_ Wade smiled, _**"So which way Lassie?"**_

Logan leveled as stare but was in no mood to argue; he just hopped on his bike and rode west toward the restaurant. Wade followed, pacing him. It was another twenty minute ride to Bouley. The eatery was closed after Creed and Andromeda left but that didn't stop Wolverine from kicking down the door. He could smell them both now. The wait staff was still around cleaning up and preparing for the next day. He grabbed one of the guys by the collar pushing him against a wall.

Snarling, "Where did she go with him," slightly extending one of his claws.

"I don't know! He bought the place out for the night, they left around 8:30," the poor waiter was trembling in Logan's grasp, in tears and nearly pissing himself. Wade was stood watching the whole thing, resting up against a beam, left leg kicked under him and arms crossed; a huge smile under his mask as he watched the kid struggle harder against the mutant's grip, the long metal claw only getting longer.

"I won't ask again, where did they go," Wolverine nearly screamed.

The kid was about to answer when a cork popped and interrupted. Wade poured himself a glass of champagne, lifted his mask and was about to take a sip when he saw a bewildered waiter and a seething Logan looking at him, _**"What, I like a little refreshment while you torture helpless waiters,"**_ he grinned at the kid who got wide eyed and opened his mouth to scream, _**"Relax, he's not gonna do anything. Logan, the kid obviously doesn't know where Creed went, there's no body, and no trace of blood anywhere, Francois said they left together. We just gotta figure out which theater it is."**_

"**He's really twitchy today."**

"_I don't think they fed him the right kibble."_

"_**Do you remember what the tickets were for?"**_

Logan dropped the waiter and he scrambled to the kitchen as the mutant searched his brain to remember what Andy said about the play. He was so blindsided with rage over Creed he hadn't heard anything else she said. Then he remembered, "Eponine, she said should have seen the connection."

Wade nearly rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the choice; it was always that damn song. He sipped his glass and sat in the booth calmly. Looking at the surroundings, he suddenly felt inadequate and audibly sighed, _**"Damn."**_

"What's the matter Wilson," Logan pounded on the table, "He flaunts a bit of money and that's it you're done?"

Wade looked up at the stocky man, the eye holes in his mask making a sad expression, _**"Why do you have to be so mean! You are ruining date night!" **_he mocked and put on a pout.

"_You're enjoying this a bit too much."_

"**Creed really shelled out for this dame, nice."**

"_Whose side are you on?"_

"**Um…"**

Deadpool stood up, _**"What I'm concerned about is Dom, let's go find her so I can get her home and take care of my girl. Then you can go about your day trying to figure out a way to be more socially awkward, k?"**_ He whistled, _**"Hey Francois, where's Les Mis playing?"**_

It was 9:45 when Wade and Logan got to the Imperial Theater. They found a vantage point on a rooftop that faced the doors, they'd wait until intermission; but Logan went down the see if he could smell them both at the doors. The rain had let up and the night air had grown cold. Wade kept his eye trained to the door, waiting for the moment she came out. He didn't care if she was livid with him; he wanted to be absolutely positive she was in perfect condition. Wilson never had the heart or courage to tell her that Stryker had been pursuing her since she left Weapon X. Even found out about a job to bring her in through his merc circles. It was that night she killed Creed, he'd taken the job under an alias to keep her away from the sadistic colonel, took the money of course, he's not that stupid.

"_What was that back at the restaurant?"_

Wade shrugged, _**"It hit me, she needs stuff like this and I'm not around to give it to her."**_

"_You getting soft?"_

"**There…"**

"_Shut up…before you say anything, just shut up."_

"_**Nah, just a realization, gotta make a decision; lady or the tiger situation."**_

"**Philosopool has entered to building."**

"She's in there with Creed," Logan said from behind Deadpool.

"_**And now we wait,"**_ he turned to Logan as the mutant settled into a perch. Cocking his head sideways the mercenary looked at Wolverine, _**"Logan, your eyes are beautiful when you flare your nostrils."**_


	9. Dog Eats Dog

**Author's Note -** And all four finally collide! So this took a minute to figure out but it came to me, but I'm happy with it. I hope you all will be happy with it too :-)

*This is your Deadpool dialogue warning, the key is as follows: _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_, **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue warning*

***This is your cuddly Victor Creed warning, sorry I'm not sorry, this has been your cuddly Victor Creed warning***

***Legal stuff - I do not own any Marvel or Les Miserables characters.**

***Spoiler alert - There are Les Miserables spoilers in the first part of the chapter, you've been warned - end spoiler alert***

_**Shout outs - **_

**DeDe324 -** Woman! You had me giggling like a mad woman at all your reviews! I love you so, so much and I'm am seriously overjoyed that you are so sucked in and obsessed with this story! SQUEEEEE!

**Valerie E Mackin -** I'm so happy that you think it's getting better and better! Love you so much! Thank you for pushing me to write this, you are pure awesome!

**Katie -** I LOVE talking to you about this at work! You crack me up! I hope this lives up to what you hoping for ;-)

Okay - so onto the chapter - please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Victor led Andromeda to their seats and they sat in silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. Andy crossed her left arm over her stomach raising her right hand to her mouth and lightly gnawed on her thumb. Going back and forth arguing with herself about how she could have kissed him, how she could have started to feel comfortable with him. "You're going insane, Dom," she thought, and then lightly laughed, "You're starting to sound like Wade." She cast her eyes to Victor he seemed nervous. The blonde placed a hand on his knee, "Sorry, inner dialogue ran away with me." He smiled turning back to his program and Andy went back to gnawing on her nail.

"Andy," a familiar voice asked, the blonde turned to see Tony Stark with a 20 something on his arm that was glaring at the telepath, "Are you here alone?" He gave a questioning glance to Victor.

"She's here with me Stark," Creed snarled as he moved over her in a protective fashion.

Stark gave an incredulous laugh looking back at the girl, "Really?"

Andromeda smiled sweetly at him, "Yes, really, do you have a problem with that Mr. Stark?"

Tony returned her smile, taking his seat next to her, "No I don't." He thought to her a moment later, "Are you really all right?"

"Yes Tony I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, but you might want to pay attention to your date, she seems awfully fixated on all the attention you're giving me," she and Stark stifled a laugh as he turned to his date and tried to explain. Andy turned her head touching Victor's arm, "I'm fine."

The theater darkened and the curtain rose. The drums started and applause made its way through the audience. Victor took Andy's hand and he felt the rush of excitement she did as the actors started singing. The silence that sat in was more comfortable until intermission. The house lights came up halfway and the look on Victor's face was priceless, Andy was wishing she had a camera. Eponine clearly didn't live up to his expectations.

Creed leaned into the blonde brushing her jaw with his lips, "You should be up there again," he whispered. The tone in his voice had changed; the roughness was almost sensual now.

Another pleasant chill hit Andromeda's back as she closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to him, "Thank you Victor, but I had my time," she whispered back to him as she kissed his cheek after regaining some of her senses, "Cosette's rather good though," she remarked. He nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"I blame you," Tony said, his arms crossed a huge smirk laden across his handsome face.

"For what," Andy asked shocked and she heard a low growl emit from Creed's lips. Then she noticed he had come back to his seat dateless and nearly laughed.

"Well look at you, showing up like all the money I have, in that dress and then add the accent, there is no way any girl can compete with you," he took her hand and kissed it.

The telepath rolled her eyes, "Could follow the story huh?"

"No," Stark confessed as he sat down, "You know girls in their 20's just aren't as smart as I think they are," he smiled.

Andy laughed, "Serves you right. Now if you don't mind I still have a date." The blonde turned to Victor, "I'm sorry about that," she touched his arm gently and he nodded placing a hand over hers.

The lights went down again and the curtains went up. She looked in her purse for tissue; she'd need it when Eponine died and then Gavroche, but she forgot it at the manor. She shut the clutch in frustration. Creed handed her his handkerchief, "Here," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back and leaned into him making Victor put his arm around her. She started to cry when Eponine was shot and didn't stop for the rest of the play. Her scent filled his senses and Creed had a hard time paying attention to what was happening. Andy felt secure in Victor large and strong arms and relaxed into him, there were several times she tensed up questioning herself. The telepath eventually gave in to her gut feeling, he wasn't going to hurt her and relaxed. The musical ended, there was a standing ovation and then the house lights came up. People started to meander toward the exits but she and Victor stayed for bit.

"Did you have a good time," he asked softly.

"I had a fabulous time, Victor thank you so much," she hugged him. He put his arms around her small waist and held her firmly against his chest.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Andy thought for a moment, a mischievous grin on her face, "Yes, but I have a very early morning and I should go home and face the music sometime," she sighed a bit. The blonde was not looking forward to the lecture and a half she was going to get from Logan.

Victor nodded and led her outside. The night air was cold and the sky was dark. They were waiting for Shawn to bring the car around and Creed had his arm around the girl, that's when she heard Logan's thoughts. Before she could say anything they both heard _schnickt _and the sounds of two swords being drawn.

"_**Hey Fang, hands off my girl,"**_ a familiar and annoyed voice rang out before Wade and Logan stepped into view.

"**WHOA! And…I'm…done! I'm going to sleep."**

"_WOW! Whatever you do Scarface, don't screw it up, make up with her and take her out somewhere she can wear that dress again; cuz dayum!"_

Creed growled at the pair of them pushing Andromeda behind him defensively. He took of his jacket and crouched down slightly, he was ready to attack.

"Um…excuse me," Andy said loudly walking in the middle of the three of them, "But just what in the bloody hell do you three think you're doing?"

"You wouldn't listen to reason," Logan growled at her not taking his eyes off of Creed.

"Yes, because you're full of reasonable decisions, I see that now," sarcasm dripping off her tongue as she addressed Logan.

"_**Dom, you ok baby?"**_

"Oh, I'm fan-bloody-tastic, Wade," she crossed her arms. Deadpool stepped forward and pulled her behind him. "Yeah, this is helpful."

"_**You're safe now."**_

"_I don't think she was unsafe before."_

"**Wait, what, it is morning?"**

"_Fucking hopeless…"_

"Gentlemen, if I may interject," Andy tried to yell over the yelling that was happening. It was useless, she wasn't getting heard and her head was throbbing with all of Creed and Wolverine's thoughts. One of the times she was so grateful that Wade was mostly immune to her telepathy. She took off her shoes and started walking home.

"_Hey, stupid, she's leaving."_

"_**Huh, oh she'll be fine,"**_ Wade waved in her direction, he kept his eyes trained on Creed. No one else had noticed she was leaving.

"_WHAT?! I thought the whole point of this little excursion was to take her home and now little Miss Blondilocks is leaving on her own."_

"_**Yeah but she's away from Creed and we get to kill him till we get bored, it's a win-win!"**_

"_I give up…"_

Andromeda mumbled to herself as she walked the quiet and empty city streets, she almost wished Tony had stuck around, he would have given her a ride at least. A perfect evening completely destroyed by an overprotective brother type and a well-meaning boyfriend; she thought about the evening and tears came to her eyes, it was one of the first nights she had been able to think of herself. It was a nice change of pace, instead of worrying about the kids or Wade or the prejudice she faced on a daily basis.

"Andromeda," a voice drawled. It was a voice she had nightmares about, one she tried to forget for so many years but never would. Colonel William Stryker, he was much older now, in his 50's easily. No longer the fit man he was as a major, deep lines set in his face made him look older and his gray hair only added to his aging appearance. "Did you enjoy your night my dear?"

"What do you want?"

"Now, now Andy, I want to hear all about the tame Victor Creed. Did he treat you like a lady? Take you to dinner, kiss you, and make you feel special?"

A dazed look plastered its way onto the blonde's face as she tried to read him but got nothing, "How did you know about that?"

"It was easy to brainwash a dumb animal," he leered at her as he moved closer.

"You will not bring me back to that place ever again," she dropped her shoes and set herself to defend herself.

"Please Andromeda, you don't think I'm prepared for your kind," he said as someone grabbed her from behind. Andy screamed for Wade as she struggled against her assailant getting in as few good elbows to the ribs, breaking a few before Stryker administered a sedative, knocking her out. He took her limp body in his arms just as the three mutants showed up ready for a brawl.

"_**Looks like you're outnumbered Strykeout,"**_ Deadpool said spinning his Sais in hands.

"_Oh, yeah, she'll be fine, you never listen to the little yellow boxes when it's important…jerk."_

"**Did I miss something?"**

"_Always…"_

The Colonel chuckled, "Ah, Wade always Prince Charming when it came to Andromeda, but did she ever really appreciate it. She went out with Victor tonight."

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please old man, I NEVER listened to you at Weapon X you think I'm gonna listen you to now? That's better than Logan wanting to start up a daycare. Now give the girl to the hulking behemoth behind you and we can call it a night."**_

Stryker turned to see Victor staring down at him a bestial grimace on his face and he was close enough to breathe on the Texan. The man turned to see Logan take out his cavalry of three soldiers. It was just him, Deadpool, Wolverine, and Sabretooth. The Colonel knew he was beaten for now and handed Andromeda to Victor gently. "This isn't over," he told Wade.

"_**Oh, I know,"**_ eyes narrowed the mask, _**"You're still alive,"**_ his voice was dead serious. He walked over to Victor and took Andy from him, _**"Hey…um…yeah…so…sorry,"**_ he moved his hand over his mouth and mumbled.

"Whatever, just take care of her," Creed left without another word.


	10. Edge of Reason

**Author's Note -** So I've decided to go off book...and it became a lot more interesting. I hope that you guys will like where this is going, because it's gonna be longer than I thought too.

*This is your Deadpool dialogue alert, the key is as follows, _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_, **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue alert*

**Shout outs - **

**Siarh -** Thank you so much for giving me a hand to hold and a Pinky Pie to laugh and and a bit of a smack to the head to get this chapter out. I greatly appreciate it!

**Patrick -** Oh! My friend, you are awesome defined! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Katie -** I'm gonna re-write my Avengers fiction just so you see she doesn't hate Tony LOL!

**mika3451 -** Thank you for giving this story a follow! It is much appreciated!

I'm also gonna give a shout out to** MikeHawethorne** and ** HKPhan** - Mike for drawing me my awesome and amazing Deadpool sketch and HKPhan for sending that awesome and amazing sketch out to me! You guys are great! Love you both!

As always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Wade never left Andy's side once they got back to the manner. Watching her induced and fitful sleep, breathing shallow and erratic, sweating, tossing and turning and she kept mumbling something he couldn't quite make out.

"_What do you think they gave her?"_

"_**Don't know you know those Weapon X bozos always coming up with a better, faster, stronger thing for us mutants. She didn't deserve this. I hope Dr. Blue can analyze it quickly**_." Taking off one of his gloves he gently touched her face; the sleeping blonde leaned lightly into the warmth, _**"I'm sorry Dom,"**_ he leaned closer to her, _**"Hang on beautiful, we'll get you through this."**_ He kissed her head lightly before taking his perch on the chair by her bed. He never took his eyes off of her, not since they got back. It had been over 12 hours since he and Logan had brought Andy back home.

There was a knock on the door, "Wade," Hank called, "I think I may have something."

"_**Well, wake her up,"**_ he said not looking away from Andy.

"No you need to come with me."

"_That sounds ominous."_

"**Ooooohhh, look who knows big words, Mr. I sound so smart."**

"_I didn't realize your mother was Jewish."_

"**It's not something I like to talk about…"**

Wilson rolled his eyes, _**"Not the time,"**_ he grumbled as he followed McCoy to the lab. The bright glow of computer screen lit up the lab and there were tubes of multi colored liquids everywhere, some suspended over fire others being chilled. _**"Whatcha got Big Blue?"**_

"I've been studying the sedative and it looks like it was made for Andy specifically. I believe that I have an antidote for it however digging further into the chemistry of the serum it looks as a failsafe has been built into its construction…."

"_**There are too many words in that sentence that have too many syllables."**_

"My apologies Wade, if I give her the wrong antidote it might do more harm than good."

"_**Damn,"**_ he looked at McCoy, _**"Can it just wear off or can Xavier do some type of mind meld to snap her out of it?"**_

Hank shook his head, "It was in two parts, we need the other half to complete the sequence, otherwise…"

"_**Don't finish that sentence. Stryker, that's why he gave up so easily the coward," **_Deadpool's eyes narrowed his mask before he stormed out of the lab. He stalked down the hallway to Andy's room he strapped on his arsenal getting ready to head out. There was no way he was letting Stryker go this time around.

"Wilson," Logan said from the door. Wade turned to see Wolverine, arms folded leaning against the door his face almost looked like a wounded puppy.

"_**If you're here to talk me out of it, you can just turn around now."**_

"You're gonna need backup," his eyes turned to Andy, her hands gripping the sheets as she mumbled incoherently, in obvious pain.

"_**I knew I was gonna need backup Logan, but I don't think you're gonna like the kind I have in mind."**_

"**Who's he got in mind?"**

"_Oh, no…don't tell me…"_

Logan and Wade showed up at Creed's office later that evening ready for a fight. The 25th floor was trashed. The art on the walls was slashed, his desk was in pieces and it looked like he just smashed the place and left. Logan unleashed his claws just in case and Wade pulled his guns. They spilt up and looked around for Creed. It didn't take long to for Creed to find Wade.

"What are you doing here," he growled as he launched himself at Wilson.

"_**Whoa, whoa there Creed,"**_ Wade dodged the beast jumping off of walls, _**"I need,"**_ he hopped off the desk, _**"Your help",**_ he flipped off of Creed's back, _**"Holy shit you're fast! Ahh,"**_ Victor pinned him but Wade launched the huge mutant off of him with both boots to his midsection, _**"To save Andy,"**_ he said guns pointed to keep him still, _**"That shit Stryker doped her with could possibly kill her."**_

Victor stopped growling and his scowl dropped and Wade let him up. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"We don't know Victor," Logan said from behind them his claws away, "But we can't help her without you."

"**Ouch, I wonder if that hurt him, it looked like it hurt."**

"I'll help you, but only for her," he said, his voice was full of something the other two had never heard before, sadness. Wade and Logan exchanged a look, not knowing what to believe anymore, but Creed had joined them and that was the final piece of the puzzle. The three of them could take down Stryker.

"_**Dude!"**_ Wade said excitedly as he put his arms around Logan and Victor, _**"We got the band back together!"**_

"_Well mostly, there are some crucial members missing and/or dead."_

"**And the lead singer is close to death."**

"_Oh, not cool, man, just not cool."_

"**What? Too soon?"**

"Where'd you get this again bub?"

"_**SHIELD present for the job I'm supposed to be doing," **_Wade said,_** "Just put it down a few miles outside the fence when we get to the compound, we'll take it on foot from there,"**_ he told the pilot of the helicopter.

"Coulson isn't going to like…"

"_**Phil isn't here and what he doesn't know won't hurt you, right Brad,"**_ Wade asked slightly menacing.

"Right Mr. Pool," the pilot said, his voice slightly shaking as they took off.

The three of them set off for Stryker's compound, subtlety was not this man's strong suit; he was on the news every other week preaching about the threat of the mutant menace. It seemed terribly ironic that he was a key player at Weapon X and in the creation of Wolverine but the public persona of mutant bad, human good.

They all remembered how obsessed he became with how strong Andy's telepathy was, she could hear, on a good day, the thoughts of people in another city away and pinpoint where they were. The drills he put her through were horrendous, pushing both her mental and physical limits to their breaking point. The Major would have her try to find one of the team who went a little further and further every day. It was the day she collapsed that Logan and Wade suspected something was off.

* * *

"Major, forgive the impropriety but we've done this several times today and I'm exhausted. If I try anymore I'll be rubbish tomorrow," Andy protested.

"Nonsense, now find Victor. He's trying to give you the slip but you can do it."

"Yes, Major," she said.

Wade and Logan watched with wary eyes as Stryker drilled the 18 year old for the 10th time in an hour. She had found Creed 9 out of 9 times and with his mind that was a feat.

"He's in a bar, ordering a bottle of Whiskey, just outside of Calgary. Oh dear," she turned to Logan, "Does he always think that way about women?"

A slow nod came, "Sorry kid."

"Excellent work," the Major said, "You can retire now."

Wade put his arm around her, _**"So Dom can you read my mind?"**_

"Why, you're just gonna do what I tell you anyway Sub," she kissed his cheek and almost got to the door when she rubbed her forehead.

"_**Hey, Andy you ok?"**_

"Yeah, just a spike, nothing serious I don't think," she looked at him smiling then it dropped. Andromeda screamed grabbing her head as she collapsed on the floor. Wade and Logan reacted scooping her up and taking her to the infirmary but the Major just stood there almost as if he expected this to happen.

* * *

The helicopter landed as instructed few miles outside of the Colonel's compound. The three of them would have to go on foot and it wasn't going to be an easy Avon calling entrance. This was going to a hell of a fight to get what Andy needed.

"**He's gotten so dramatic with the inner monologue. Do you ever wonder who he's talking to when he does that?"**

"_My guess is her fangirls."_

* * *

**Author's Note 2 -** During Weapon X Wade wasn't Deadpool yet, he didn't take that name or have the the other personalities (even though he might have already been insane) until the healing factor kicked in, however I did his dialogue as I always to for consistency.

**PS -** I love my fangirls - you know who you are xoxoxoxo


	11. Unfair Fight

**Author's Note -** I hate writing combat, it's my least favorite thing to do, fun to watch and to act out but writing it is a pain. That being said I hope there's enough action in this chapter for you action junkies. That's what has been holding me back from posting at my usual rate this week, hopefully I'll be back and I can wrap this one up soon, not that I want to, I really like this story.

*This is your Deadpool dialogue alert, the key is as follows: _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_, **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue alert.*

**Shout outs -**

**Katie -** You always make me laugh and seriously review every chapter, I don't mind. :-)

**DeadPool1300 -** Thank you for making giving my story a follow and a favorite! I greatly appreciate it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

So without further adieu I give you chapter 11

* * *

The three mutants made their way through the light tree cover to the high walls of the compound. The 9 foot high solid concrete wall was topped with another three feet of steel rebar surrounded by razor wire. There were some of the Colonel's soldiers with M-16's walking along the wall. The three men looked between one another; it looked as if there were only three or four soldiers, wouldn't take much to take them out, human, nothing special.

"_**Vicky, you take the guns away from the little boys and Logan and me will find a way in."**_

Creed grinned, not even a sneer at the nickname, he stalked off and soon screams were heard and cut off. Deadpool looked at Logan, they both chuckled; same old Victor. Wade and Wolverine went at the fence scaling it. They both sliced holes in the razor wire before joining Victor along the south side of the wall.

Creed and Wolverine sniffed air and looked at Wade, something wasn't right. There weren't any more of Stryker's soldiers. "Somethin' isn't right, Wilson, smells off," Logan told him. Creed confirmed with a nod.

Deadpool looked at the empty yard; there should have been at least ten on patrol. Tightening his grip on the swords, _**"There's gonna be a fight boys."**_

"**Well it's about time; eleven chapters in and only a mention of violence!"**

The three mutants stepped forward toward the living quarters when several spotlights came on flooding the dirt training field with bright and artificial light. Then the sounds of several automatic guns cocking were heard. Finally the Colonel emerged from the line of soldiers clapping.

"Well done, boys, well done. How is our darling Andromeda fairing," he smiled wickedly.

Creed and Logan growled hunching down ready to strike. Wade laughed a bit but kept a tight grip on his swords, _**"You should know, you doped her; now be a good little fake solider and give me the second part of the stuff so she'll be ok."**_

Stryker shook his head, "Not when I have this good of a bargaining chip. In another 12 hours she'll be gone unless you do what I say."

Wade stowed his blades, _**"Think you have everything figured out. Knowing that we'd come, that's a given, even that we'd pick up Sabreface here. It's pretty predictable. I mean I love the girl, I'm pretty sure Creed over here is in love with my girl and well Logan's got some sort of brotherly attachment to her. We aren't gonna let her die without a fight."**_

"**He got noble quick."**

"_Always does when it involves her."_

"That's very noble Wade," Stryker began, "But nobility I'm afraid is overrated," He turned to leave and the soldiers took aim.

"_**Oh! There's one more thing you probably forgot to mention your lackeys. And pay attention boys, you will be graded on this, us three, Sabretooth, Wolverine and myself, Deadpool the best ever," **_he paused and posed for a moment.

"**He's seeing the sign again isn't he?"**

"_Yep…"_

"_**Well due to a remarkable healing factor, we can't die. So shoot away boys, you'll just be wasting bullets."**_ The troopers lowered their weapons and looked at each other. _**"If you don't believe the crazy guy in black and red tights, it's your life," **_he grinned through his mask hands resting on his guns ready to shoot.

"What are you waiting for Wilson," Wolverine growled, "An invitation?"

"_**No, just a slip up; now keep your claws out and wait for the inevitable,"**_ he half whispered.

"What are you waiting for shoot them," the Colonel bellowed and the troops opened fire.

Creed attacked the left flank, Logan the right and Wilson the middle. It almost wasn't unfair. Those poor unsuspecting, gun-toting, order following idiots were just doing as they were told and now were getting torn to pieces all because Stryker had a hard on for a telepath. The dirt soaked up the blood both human and mutant and Victor and Logan ran through man after man. Wade took shot after shot only disarming, but confusing most of them by saying _**'bang'**_ as he was shooting. The whole fight lasted maybe ten minutes and a few of the soldiers got in some good hits to all three of them to the chest, legs and torso but all three were already healing.

Wade ran after Stryker grabbing the older man by the collar and dragging him back outside, _**"Do you know what your first mistake was? Think about two ahead of what you're thinking now and you might be on the right track. It was picking at scar tissue. I can tell you from experience Colonel that never does any good, just creates more."**_ Deadpool threw the Texan up against the wall, _**"You see all this,"**_ he pointed to the pile of bodies behind him and then removed his mask pointing to his face, _**"This, you helped created all this for what? Tell me why I don't end you right now?" **_He aimed a gun at Stryker's head.

"I can save Andy," his voice shaking as he placed his hands up to defend himself almost to say he surrendered.

"_**I'm listening, but only for 30 seconds."**_

"**One, two, three…"**

Stryker slowly and shakily reached into his coat pocket pulling out two vials of light blue liquid, showing them to Wade. "One of these will wake her up."

"_**Which one Strykeout, my patience has run away with my sanity."**_

"_You had sanity?"_

"It's a process, take me to her and I'll help her."

Wade picked him up off the ground, _**"If you're lying and she dies, I throw you in a room with Creed for five minutes. Move!"**_

The four of them took the helicopter back to the manor. Charles and Hank met them in the hangar bay. The blonde's condition hadn't changed since they left. Hank took the Colonel to the lab to make the second part of the formula. Logan tagged along just to be intimidating.

Wade and Victor went to Andy's room to check on her. She was still sleeping fitfully, not much had changed since he left her. Victor stood at the doorway as Wilson took his perch by her bedside. The ticking seconds seemed to echo louder with each minute they waited. Wade just sat, never taking his eyes off of her, his merc training kicking in. The animal in Creed was antsy, he kept moving; pacing inside her room, then outside her room.

"**He's making me nervous."**

"_**Hey Victor,"**_ Wade called eyes still on the sleeping blonde and the huge mutant entered the room, _**"Thanks for your help."**_

"_That sounded sincere, I'm impressed."_

"Didn't do it for you," Creed mumbled, averting his eyes from the girl as a wave of pain hit her.

"_**Shh,"**_ Wade whispered to her, _**"I know, but needed to be said."**_

Hank came in with a syringe, "We have it," he told Wade moving him out of the way. He took Andy's arm giving her the dose. "From what the Colonel told me it shouldn't be long." McCoy put a hand on Deadpool's shoulder, slightly reassuring him before leaving.

Wade returned to her bedside, her breathing had evened out. _**"Hey Creed, come on, sit."**_ Victor took a seat at the foot of Andromeda's bed. For the first time Wade took his eyes off the blonde and cast them to his former team mate, _**"Why her?"**_

Creed looked up from the girl and right at the mercenary almost shocked at the question. He never thought he would have to answer it, especially not from Wade. His black eyes looked back at Andy lingering for a moment then turned back to Wade, "She was never afraid of me, even when I gave her plenty of reasons. I was intrigued."

Wade chuckled a bit, _**"Aren't we all."**_

"**Are you girls gonna French braid each other's hair now?"**

"_I hear pillow fights are all the rage with mercenaries in France."_

"I'm not sorry," Creed got defensive.

"_**Easy Vicky, I was just askin. But you're wrong, ya know. She was afraid of you, she just didn't show it," **_Deadpool looked at Creed, _**"Stiff upper lip and all,"**_ he put on an affected British accent.

"Is that supposed to be me," Andy asked in a weak voice as she tried to sit up. Wade pulled her into him holding the blonde's face in his hands. "What happened?"


	12. Exorcising Demons

**Author's Note -** It's a little dark...it will get lighter but I think this needed to happen so the lighter part could get written. I hope that explains where I'm going with this without giving too much away. Being a fortune cookie aside, sorry this took so long I was trying to decide how I wanted to end the Stryker part, leave it loose or tie it up, I'm not gonna give it away but I'm happy with how I ended it.

*This is your Deadpool dialogue warnings, the key is as follows, _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_, **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue warning*

_**Shout outs - **_

**Siarh -** Thank you so much doll for helping me with this chapter, it was such a pain to write and I appreciate the hand holding and you listening to me whine! You're amazing and I love you!

V**alerie E Mackin -** I will find somewhere to put that line in...I just gotta make the perfect space for it. Thank you so, so much for all the Deadpool meme's I seriously LMAO and squee every time I get them! You make my day when my notifications go off! Love you tons lady!

**Patrick -** you are amazing my dear, dear friend! I'm so, so happy that you are loving this story and so attached to Andy, that made me smile :-D. Thank you for RTing it! You're awesome!

**Katie -** Thank you for loving my snarky comments and whether you realize it or not you help me tremendously in getting these chapters up, so thank you so, so much!

**Tachi Tsuki un -** Thank you for giving Three's A Crowd a follow! I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Ok, so it's a little more serious...like I mentioned before, but please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Wade told the blonde what happened between the Colonel, Creed, Logan and himself and the girl was horrified. Several times she stopped him because she didn't think she could hear anymore but he persuaded her to hear the whole story. It was when Deadpool got to the end when the telepath got terrified.

"What do you mean Stryker's here," she shrieked.

"_**Dom baby, we brought him here to help you, Hank, Logan and the Head X were with him the whole time, and if he tried anything they would have known about it. You're perfect like always,"**_ Wade told her.

"**Laying it on a little thicker than normal aren't you lover boy."**

"_He kinda has to; he's got fuzzy over there to compete with now."_

"Andromeda," Victor said softly and she turned her worried eyes to him, "He won't hurt you anymore, we'll make sure of that."

"What do you mean Victor," she looked between Wade and Creed and the realization hit her, Stryker wasn't leaving the manor alive. It had been too long a pursuit for both parties. He'd been tracking both Logan and Andy for too many years and vice versa. Now that he was behind enemy lines there was no escape. The blonde shook her head, "No, I know that it's a means to an end, but that's not how it should be handled."

"Didn't you just hear what happened kid," Logan interjected from the door, "He doped you, almost killed you, was going to use you to get to us and the rest of the X-Men and you're tellin me that doesn't justify killin him?"

"Logan," she started but her words failed and she just stared at him, the blonde didn't have a good rebuttal for his argument. All of what he said was true and Stryker was a truly despicable man, there was no question about it. If anyone deserved to die it was him, but then how would they prove him wrong about mutants being a threat . There it was, her argument, "If we kill him, we just prove his mutant menace theory."

The three of them just stared at her if anyone of them had a reason to kill William Stryker it was Andromeda Sorin. The hell he put her through at Weapon X, having Creed feed all those thoughts into her all at once overloading her telepathy. Victor looked away remembering that day and the aftermath, she couldn't focus or even walk without assistance and yet here she was advocating the right thing to do, even after he tried to do it again.

"What if he tried to go after Kitty or Jean or Tilde for fuck's sake," Logan growled at her, advancing more into the room. "It's not just you or me he's after, it's them too."

Shock took over her face, she didn't think about that, the blonde hadn't managed to process the fact it wasn't just Logan and her. If Stryker got his hands on Tilde, that little girl under his control could destroy the world in a matter of minutes. Her limbs became numb as the shock moved it's was through her body, there had never been a time where she had to be the deciding factor in whether someone lived or died. Looking at the three more than able bodied men in front of her the decision had been made, it didn't matter if they had her blessing or not, where Logan was concerned anyway. Victor and Wade on the other hand, they seemed to want to know what she was thinking.

"_**Dom,"**_ Wade ventured.

"It can't be here" she said quietly, her eyes downcast at the comforter, "I want to be there." The men in the room tensed as she raised her head, "I deserve to be there," the determination burned in her sky blue eyes. Creed tried to protest but she stopped him, "No, don't try to give me an out, I'll take it. I'm going. Let me get changed and let's get this over with."

"_I think I'm in love."_

"**Weren't we already in love?"**

"_No, he was, we were just along for the ride, but I see it now, a hot blonde with a murderous streak, nicely done Wilson, this one's a keeper."_

Wolverine, Deadpool, and Sabretooth left Andy alone to get dressed and to get Stryker from the holding cell they put him in.

"_**Hey Strykeout looks like you got your walking papers,"**_ Wade said gleefully, _**"For the last time."**_

"I see," the old man said conceding defeat. He held his head down as Logan pushed him forward. They reached the hangar and Andy was waiting for them in just jeans and one of Wade's shirts, "Ah, Andromeda, you're awake."

"Please don't make this harder for me by trying to act pleasant. I know how much of a snake in the grass you are," she got close to him, "You are in no way an innocent person. You've done loathsome and truly contemptible things too many to name or even imagine, even to your own son and wife. I will not spend another hour on this earth knowing you are breathing the same air I am," her voice was harsh and raspy.

The Colonel chuckled, "I've taught you well," he smiled at her.

Wade elbowed him in the back, _**"Whoops how did that happen, must have slipped on something. Really should keep moving so that doesn't happen again,"**_ he pushed Stryker on, _**"Keep walking Sunshine and don't talk to her again."**_

The five of them boarded the helicopter much to the chagrin of the pilot, "Mr. Pool, please…"

"_**Brad…we talked about this earlier,"**_ Wade said taking out a Bowie knife.

"Wade," Andy said, "Can I try it my way?"

Wade nodded as she sauntered up to the young pilot whispering to him. The young man agreed and started the chopper, "Thank you miss," he said sweetly.

"You just tell Coulson that I said thank you and that I owe him dinner, Nathaniel."

"_**How do you do that?"**_

"**It helps if you have boobs."**

"Wade, I never reveal all my secrets," she winked at him.

The ride back to the compound seemed to take forever, Creed kept a hold on Stryker, Logan was trying to keep the contents of his stomach down, flying had never agreed with him and Wade was watching Andy. The blonde trained her eyes to the older man who in turn had his gaze locked onto the girl; neither one of them saying a word to one another but only one could imagine the conversation going on in the telepath's head.

"I'm quite pleased with the way you turned out Andromeda, strong, spirited, and caring; your family would be proud if they were still around."

"If you're trying to bait me Colonel it won't work."

"You misjudge me my dear girl. I only wanted to use you as a tool."

"I am not a tool; I am a person, with feelings and thoughts."

"Nonsense, you're a mutant."

"And what does that make you. You're cold, unfeeling, murderous, and pompous." He smiled but didn't respond. The girl shook her head and caught Wade looking at her. She could almost see the smirk through the mask. "What," she asked him.

"_**Just admiring how you work,"**_ he took out one of his swords and started to sharpen it, _**"Always enjoyed that." **_ The Colonel sighed. _**"You've got an awful lot of attitude for someone about to die,"**_ Wade said casually.

"I never liked you two together," the Texan said frankly, "Your mouth and then she went wherever you led her. I had the perfect piece to fit my puzzle in my hands and you ruined her Wade. All that charm and fast talking, that rebellious nature of yours, gave her ideas she never should have had," he huffed.

"I beg your pardon Colonel, but I had plenty of rebellion in me when I was recruited. I showed respect for my superiors because I was raised correctly but I was a teenager, rebellion was my middle name. Wade was only a fraction of that, sorry love," she winked at him as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. "Now if you don't mind being quiet for the rest of the ride, it would be in your best interest."

The rest of the ride was silent except for the whetstone singing off of Wade's blades. The young SHIELD pilot landed the helicopter in roughly the same place he did before. Victor pushed out Stryker followed by Logan and Wade while Andy lingered behind for a moment.

"You'll be alright Miss Sorin?"

"We'll be fine, thank you. I'll call when everything is over," she told him as Wade helped her down.

"_**Remember Brad, not a word to Coulson,"**_ he yelled as the vehicle took flight.

"_Why do you call him Brad when his name is Nathaniel?"_

"_**It's a band reference Ash is putting in that no one will get."**_

"_Ah…gotcha."_

The Colonel looked up from the ground, "So your plan is to kill an unarmed and harmless man?"

"_**Please you are far from harmless and unarmed,"**_ Wade cracked and the others scoffed, _**"But just in case you decided to throw a bitch fit,"**_ he threw a gun at the man's feet_**. "Untie him Vicky,"**_ he pulled Andy behind him, _**"Your toy soldiers are about 100 feet west of where we are they probably saw the chopper so you might have a chance at survival. We'll give you a good head start, one, two three…"**_ Stryker took off west and the four of them watched.

"We're gonna let him run…"

"No, Logan, we're giving him the illusion of safety," Andy said.

The group waited about five minutes for the older man to have a generous lead. Wade handed the blonde a gun, _**"You sure you want to do this alone?"**_

"Don't give me an out Wilson," she nudged him, "This is something I need to take care of. If you hear me scream come running, but for the time being wait. I mean I took down that one by myself," she nodded to Victor.

"_Please fix whatever it is you broke and keep her around, take her wherever and give her whatever she needs or wants."_

Andy lifted Wade's mask a bit and kissed his disfigured cheek, "I'll be fine." Walking over to Victor she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you," the blonde whispered stretching up to kiss him. Blowing out a breath she looked at Logan who nodded.

"Go get him kid."

Andy ran into the tree cover following Stryker's frantic thoughts and all the twists and turns he went on. Until she finally caught up with him, "It's just you and me Colonel."

"Somehow I always thought it would be," he came out of a thicker cover somewhat disheveled, he leveled his sights at her. "Do you think you're capable of killing me Andromeda?"

"I'm capable of more than you give me credit for William," she cocked the gun and aimed it at the old man, who looked truly pathetic.

"I see," the Texan said nodding his head, "But what happens…"

Five shots rang out all hitting Stryker in the chest, he gasped for air but none came as he fell on his knees to the grass covered ground. Blood trickled out of him mouth and oozed out of his wounds, his eyes wide with panic and pain looking at Andy as she came into view, "These last thoughts should be of your wife and son and how they felt when you killed them. Then the pain you inflicted on so many people human and mutant alike. My face William is the last you will see," she aimed and fired the sixth and final shot.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** If you get the band reference you are quite possibly one of the most awesome people on the planet and we should be best friends forever, that is all.


	13. Sacrifice

**Author's Note -** This chapter gave me hell, stabbed me in the heart several times and had me crying, but it's finished. I can't really give a summary w/o giving anything away, so onto my favorite part of the author's note time!

**Shout outs:**

**Siarh -** Thank you love for all the hand holding and the whining you've had to listen to! I appreciate you putting up with me! I love you for it!

**Valerie E Mackin -** Thank you for the reviews and just being you! I light up when I see you on Twitter, you just make my day lady and I love ya for it!

**Katie -** Thank you for being a sounding board for me! I try to keep the spoilers to a minimum, but it's hard not to tell you stuff! Also sorry if I talk your ear off too much...

**Patrick -** You are awesome! Blows my mind every time you read a chapter tweet lines from it :-), oh the feels! Thank you friend!

**windwolf1988 -** I am so overjoyed that you are enjoying my fic! I hope that you continue to like where I'm going!

*This is your Deadpool dialogue alert, the key is as follows: _**Deadpool**_, _personality1_, **personality2**, this has been your Deadpool dialogue alert*

*This is your cuddly Deadpool warning, sorry I'm not sorry, he can be cuddly I have comic book proof of this if you don't believe me, this has been your cuddly Deadpool warning*

Onto the chapter, please read, review and enjoy, thank you!

* * *

The ride back was quiet; no one said anything to anyone. All eyes were on the blonde who just stared at the .45 in her hand. Andy couldn't really describe how she was feeling, elated was too strong a word but guilt didn't weigh into her decision at all. She didn't feel guilty about killing Stryker and that felt liberating. The telepath had killed Victor before and mortally wounded Logan and Wade in a weapons session but that was different, they could come back, heal. Smiling a bit she looked up at Creed then Wade looking positively sick with worry even through the face mask. Andy's smile got a bit bigger as she tossed Wilson his pistol, "Your trigger sticks."

He caught it, _**"You didn't sweet talk it. Ya always gotta sweet talk sexy little things to make 'em work right," **_he winked at her.

"Indeed," Andy rolled her eyes. Looking between the beast and the mercenary again, a decision was going to have to be made. Could she really date Victor? Was that even in the realm of possibilities? Yes, he had saved her, Logan saw that. They had worked together. Dating would be an entirely different thing. Then there was Wade. Andy chuckled slightly, Logan and Victor heard her. The blonde looked up and shook her head. How she loved the insane and unstable killer. It was beyond reason; then again love was beyond reason. Catching Wade's eyes, holding his gaze for a moment then looking away; if he was around it would be an easy choice.

"_Damn."_

"**What?"**

"_You really need to start paying attention; I can't keep pointing things out for you."_

The chopper landed and the four of them filed out again. Andy pulled on Wade's arm, "Hey," she started softly, "Let's go talk."

"_**Yeah, I know, my common sense was tingling."**_

The blonde smiled, "Come on Wilson." Interlocking her fingers with his the telepath led him back to her room.

Closing the door behind her, Andy paced a bit not knowing how to start. Wade smiled, he loved this about her, never wanted to give anyone bad news. It was adorable.

"_Adorable? The love of your live is going to break up with you for fucking Sabretooth and you're calling her adorable?!"_

"_**What? She is, look at her. So nervous, wringing her pretty little hands and mumbling to herself; it's precious."**_ He walked over to her placing strong hands on her shoulders, stopping her nervous movement, _**"Dom, it's okay. Just talk to me."**_ He pulled her to the bed and held her for a bit, just feeling her body next to his. He'd missed this, being away was hard but when you're gone long enough you forget the things you miss the most. Wade forgot how much he missed her. Oh this was going to suck.

"**Just figuring that out now?"**

"_**Shhh, moment ruiner," **_Wilson whispered and Andy laughed.

"_That's not even a word genius."_

"**It is too, Ash just added it to the Word dictionary."**

"Are you done arguing with yourself," Andy giggled.

"_**For the moment,"**_ he kissed her head.

The blonde pulled away to look at the masked man. "I can't do this with that on your head. Can you please take it off?"

Wade nodded and pulled off his mask revealing his unnatural tone, the bumps, scars and craters that covered his damaged skin. It was strange, he never really liked revealing his face to anyone, but he never minded when Andromeda asked him to; made him feel more human, more like he used to be. _**"You don't have to do this. I know what you're trying to do."**_

Andy looked at him; most of the world including Wade thought he was hideous she on the other hand didn't see him that way. Looking at his face, yes it was scarred and not the handsome man she met at Weapon X but there was sincerity and a beauty to him in this state. The blonde thought he was more attractive now then back then; his eyes were what did her in. Those knowing, kind, lively and striking brown eyes; Andy got lost in them for a moment before speaking, "I know, but I owe you some explanation."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, _**"No you don't,"**_ he whispered into her lips.

"Wade," she sighed breathing him in. "Don't distract me."

"_No, distract her, rip off her clothes. Make her forget all about Sabreface out there, you'll thank me later."_

"Are you distracted Mr. Wilson?" her breathy voice asked lips still touching his. "I can hear your thoughts."

"_**Maybe just a little,"**_ he covered her mouth with his, pushing her down on the bed; his left hand grabbing both of hers and pinning them above her head, kissing down her face and jawline, nibbling neck and collarbone. His right hand roamed over her midsection moving slowly over her smooth skin to her breasts.

"Wade," she moaned into his mouth.

Swallowing her cry, he continued his exploration of her body; moving his hand to her waist he undid her jeans, _**"Just once let me be the dom,"**_ he whispered as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

Andy smiled as she nuzzled into his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, "I was always your sub," she whispered.

"_**Such a good girl,"**_ Wade pulled her up cradling her face in his hands his brown eyes filled with warmth and love. _**"Just promise me one thing, don't fall in love with the creep." **_Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't even look at him. _**"Hey, hey, Andromeda,"**_ he pulled her close to his chest.

"You have never called me by my full name as long as I've known you," she laughed through her sobs.

"_**Well this calls for formality,"**_ he teased her.

"Whatever Wade Winston Wilson," she burrowed closer to his chest just listening to his heartbeat. It wasn't like a regular heartbeat, the accelerated healing factor he had sped everything up, including his heart. It was fast and there was an irregular beat to it, but it was always so comforting to her, like a broken second hand on grandfather clock. It made her feel better about her decision even if for a moment.

"_You gave up too easily."_

"_**I did not. We want different things."**_

"What do you mean," Andy raised her head looking at him.

"_**Dom, come on," **_he held her face,_** "I know you want to get married and have a family. I'm not that type; you knew that back at Weapon X. I love you kid but we knew this was doomed from the start."**_

He kissed her lips lightly. Andy smiled slightly, "You know for someone who's supposed to be insane, you're rather clever."

"_**Just the way I'm written,"**_ he winked at her.

"I'm going to miss you, very much."

"_**Don't worry your pretty British head; we'll see each other at the SHIELD employee appreciation day."**_ His phone rang, _**"How does he do that? Hey Phil…yeah…no, no, no, she's fine. Yeah, yeah…Phil, it was one time around the block…Brad is…who? Yeah, hang on."**_ He handed the phone to Andy.

"Agent Coulson, fine just had to take care of some past demons. He'll be heading back now, thank you for letting me borrow him. Right, just let me know when and where, Phil," she giggled and Wade shot her a look. Andy shrugged, "Of course, Phil, I'll be careful. I look forward to it. Thank you. He's all yours."

Wade snatched the phone back, **_"Coulson, yeah…no I'm headed back now."_** He hung up and pushed Andy to the mattress again, **_"What was with all the giggling?"_**

"I owe him dinner and he's very charming," she kissed him and pushed him off her.

"_**Coulson?"**_

Andy nodded, "Now go, who I see romantically is none of your business anymore."

"_**You're evil woman!"**_

The blonde smirked, "You better get going I don't want to owe Coulson anything else."

Wade stood up, pulled his mask back on and brought Andy up to meet him, **_"You ever need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'll drop everything for you, even if it's Logan. You gonna be ok?"_**

She inhaled and blew out the breath, "Yeah, I'll be ok." Pulling up his mask she kissed him goodbye for the last time, "I love you Wade Wilson."

Wade walked out of her room towards the garage where his motorcycle was.

"_You aren't even going to say anything to her?!"_

"_**What more do I have left to say? She knows I love her, that's all that matters."**_

The Merc with the Mouth started his bike and rode off to the hotel. He was going to get an earful from Fury but he didn't care, Andy was his first priority. As far as he was concerned the telepath always would be.


	14. Regression

**Author's Note -** I know right?! They broke up and it broke me! I'm not gonna give too much explanation about this one, otherwise it'll give stuff away and I don't like spoilers. But Andy talks to Logan and then talks to Creed, that's the gist of it.

**Shout outs -**

**Valerie E Mackin -** I told you it wasn't over, prolly got a few more chapters after this one ;-), love you lady!

**Katie -** Thanks for helping me through last week, it was a beast and helping me get this up here. Loves!

**Patrick -** I'm not sorry for the Andy feels, I'm glad you like her so much! Thank you my friend!

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The blonde sat on her bed trying to compose herself. This day just went from bad to devastating. Letting Wade go was quite possibly the hardest thing she's ever done and she had done it twice. Rubbing her hands over her eyes trying to rid herself of the burning that her tears left and caught a few hitching breaths. She smoothed her hair before getting up and laughed slightly as she buttoned her jeans again, "Jerk," she mumbled.

Andy opened the door to her room and Logan was waiting for her, "Wilson gone?"

She nodded as she sniffed a bit. The blonde looked at Wolverine, "He's gone for good." Her lip started to quiver again; she tried to stop it but couldn't control its actions.

Logan in a complete and uncharacteristic action hugged her, "I'm sorry kid." His voice was almost a whisper.

"It's alright Logan," she sniffed. "It needed to happen." Andy looked up seeing how uncomfortable he was and smiled at him. "You can let go now."

"Sorry Andy, I am, I know ya were sweet on him." He paused for a moment, "You gonna take care of Creed?"

"I'm going to have to; he can't stay at the manor." She shifted her stance crossing her arms, Andy didn't like the way he said 'take care of Creed'.

"You've gotta let him know it's over, we aren't workin' with him anymore and that you aren't interested in him," Logan ordered.

There it was, she loved Wolverine but damn if he wasn't only looking out for himself sometimes. Rolling her eyes, "Logan, who I date, is really none of your business. Victor was quite surprising, minus the Stryker situation. He was a gentlemen and romantic and gave me the best date I've ever experienced. Who's to say I don't want to have another date like that or even something more scaled down? I'll tell you," she walked closer to Logan looking him dead in the eye, "Me, I decide. If you want to place conditions, like he doesn't come around the manor I'm fine with that, but you will _not_ outright forbid me to see him or anyone else for that matter."

Wolverine's jaw tightened and a guttural growl made its way through his rigid lips, "Don't you remember what he tried to do to you?"

Andy sighed angrily, "Better than you, I still have the scars to prove it. Logan, people can change, I know he's changed. He didn't want to hurt me; it never even entered his mind the whole time I was with him. Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" the mutant repeated. "The only one I see being stubborn is you. Aren't listenin' to reason again, thinkin' that a violent animal can be changed."

The blonde shook her head, "I'm not having this conversation with you." She turned and started walking away.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Logan called, concern seeping into his growl.

"Don't worry, I'm not inclined to ask myself 'What would Wolverine do?'" she called to him not turning back to him. She got another ten feet and felt horrible about what she said. The blonde turned but Logan was already gone, she shook her head and moved on. Andy knew Logan was only looking out for her but he could do it in a better way than trying to act like her dad. He tried to do the same thing when Wade came back into her life. The telepath sighed heavily, this is not what she wanted to do right now. All she wanted was to curl up on her bed watch some trashy romantic comedy and nurse her broken heart in a half gallon of cookie dough ice cream. Instead she had to tell Victor he had to leave and that Logan was forbidding him to see her again, not that either of them would listen.

Walking down the hall to the hangar the blonde was still so unsure how she felt about Creed. The past was the past, but it was hard to forget. A smile pulled at her mouth, that date however certainly was a step in the right the direction. Andy entered the cavernous space and saw Victor sitting his back turned to the entrance. She didn't get far into the room before he knew the telepath was there.

"Knew you'd be coming," he said as Creed stood to face her. His face held in a sad expression as he approached her. The remorse coming off of him in waves, tears formed in the blonde's eyes almost immediately.

Andy quickly ran up to him holding his massive hands, "Victor," she started. "What happened was not your fault. Stryker would have…"

He cut her off, "No, Andromeda," he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her lightly. "I don't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"Mr. Creed, are you listening to Logan or Deadpool on what _my_ happiness is?" She looked at him through her lashes, "I decide who and what makes me happy." Andy threw her arms around Creed's neck pulling him down to meet her waiting lips. Victor tightened his grip around her waist lifting her up to his hungry mouth.

Creed tried to keep his from hurting her again, but the smell of her skin made his desire ravenous. The weight of her body next to his, her lips moving in time with his, the taste of her tongue lightly dancing across the tip of his was almost more than he could endure. The animal Victor tried to suppress around Andy rose up in him and his grip tightened around her waist, there was no way she could escape his grasp now. The beast grinned into her mouth using his tongue to penetrate it. Andy moaned into his kiss as she tangled her tongue around his. Victor let out a seductive growl before pushing her down to the floor. He pinned her to the ground and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, "I've waited such a long time for this," he whispered and Andy heard the slightest bit of Sabretooth creep into his voice, there was nothing pure about his intent.

"Victor maybe we should slow down," she said as calmly as she could trying to keep things from going too far.

"Isn't this what you want? I can smell it on you, frail," his husky whisper scared her and his eyes had become like the soulless doll's eyes that once haunted her memories. Andy had heard and seen this before; in almost the same situation, pinned underneath Sabretooth on the training room floor at Weapon X.


	15. Trust Issues

**Author's Note -** So this is the last chapter of Three's A Crowd, but I'm not done with Andy. I think I've got a few more adventures with her in store. I sincerely hope that all of you that followed/gave a favorite or reviewed enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was overwhelmed at the response I got from this one, it blew me away so thank you all from the bottom of my heart! You all are amazing!

**Katie, Val, Siarh, DeDe, Rhanon Brodie, MJ, Helena Handbasket, Patrick and HKPHan** a huge thank you to you all for pushing me through the stuff that happened to get this story finished. You all had to do a lot of hand holding, meme sending, whine listening to, ego bolstering and give a ton of virtual hugs and I appreciate all of them!

So...no more stalling, the last chapter, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Victor heard himself say 'frail' and let the blonde up immediately, not even helping her up off the ground just afraid to touch her. He never wanted to put her in that position again. Not looking at the girl Creed solemnly shook his head completely ashamed of what he almost did.

The blonde pulled herself up, "Victor," she broached him slowly.

"No," he shook his head.

Andy stopped her approach setting her eyes on the massive man. Was there anything during this little adventure that wasn't going to surprise her? Shaking her head she continued to Creed putting her hands on his shoulders. He turned almost growling at her grabbing her hands.

"Please, Victor," she said softly looking at him through pleading eyes. "You don't have to pretend with me, I know what you're thinking. I knew the risks in seeing you, I wasn't kidding myself and I knew them coming to you now," she moved closer to him.

Creed looked at the blonde a bit shocked she wasn't afraid of him at all, "Andy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Who says you're going to?"

"I don't know my own strength."

The telepath laughed a bit, "Neither do I if I can make you regress. Victor, I'm not saying we delve into a relationship. However I would like to see you again, if you think you can keep the beast under control."

Victor smiled for the first time since their date, "I would like that very much."

The blonde hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Good, but let me call you when I've smoothed things over with Logan."

He chuckled slightly, "I could take care of that for you."

"Tempting but no," she pulled away. "You all right," the telepath asked partly knowing the answer from the smile on his face. Creed nodded, "Very well." Andy kissed his lips lightly, "You should probably leave before Wolverine goes nuclear."

"Thank you Andromeda," Creed said as he stood. He took her face in his hands just admiring it for a moment. "I look forward to hearing from you," he said softly before walking out of the hangar and past Logan.

They stared at each other for a moment before the shorter mutant moved to the blonde in a protective manner, "Finally listening," his voice as cocky as he watched Creed leave. He took Andy by the hand and they followed Sabretooth through the manor. Logan wanted to be sure he left.

"You're being ridiculous," she almost scolded him. Wolverine turned to her his mouth open to say something, "I know, I know," she rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what he's capable of and he's a vicious animal and I'm not safe unless I'm in my bubble. That about sum up your pep talk? Right, well I'm exhausted, heartbroken and I killed someone tonight, so spare me the lecture again. Can you just skip the overprotective thing and trust me?"

Logan looked at her and a smile stretched across his stern face, "He doesn't come around the manor and you let me know a day before you go anywhere with him." The mutant turned to leave but stopped, "For the record kid, I always trusted you."

"Thanks Logan," she told him and watched him walk away. Andy sighed this day was finally over. The blonde walked to the kitchen grabbed a spoon and her container of ice cream from the freezer. Traveling back to her room, comfort food in hand, she put on the cheesiest romantic comedy she had snuggling into her comforter ready for the next chapter to begin.


End file.
